pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunted in the Ilex Forest
Hunted in the Ilex Forest is the 18th episode of Season 1 in The Legend of Spinarak-Man. Story Doctor Octavius and his Octillery are outside waiting for the person they called at night. The doctor was seen wearing a trechcoat and a hat. Doctor Octavius: Where is he? He should be here! Octillery: Octillery! Voice: I have come The two turn to see a man with a Persian walking towards them. The man has black hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a white Persian like vest, brown pants, black boots, and a tooth necklace. Man: (spoke in Russian accent) Are you the one that called me? Doctor Octavius: Yes, I did. My name is Doctor Otto Octavius. And you must be Sergei Kravinoff are you not? Kraven: I prefer to be called Kraven the Hunter. So what's the job? Doctor Octavius: Your reputation precedes you. I would like you to hunt someone down. His name is Spinarak-Man. This is what he looks like. He takes out a device and shows him a holographic image of Spinarak-Man. Kraven: I have hunted many kinds of Pokémon, but I would never hunt some costume wearing human. Doctor Octavius: Don't underestimate him. Spinarak-Man has the agility and strength of a Spinarak. He can climb walls and shoot webs. He was last seen in the Slowpoke Well foiling a mission that Electro was doing. Octillery: Oct! Kraven: Hmm. You have my interest Doctor Octavius: Capture Spinarak-Man and I will pay you handsomely Kraven: Keep your money, Octavius. I only do it for the thrill of the hunt. But I will capture your Spinarak-Man. Persian: Nyaa Doctor Octavius: Excellent! (chuckles evilly) End Scene Peter and his friends made their way out of Azalea Town and are now on their way to their next destination. They are in the front of the entrance of Ilex Forest. Peter: Okay guys. All we have to do is go through Ilex Forest and then we'll reach Goldenrod City. Spinarak: Spinarak Lyra: Right Marill: Marill Harry: And while we're here, maybe we can catch some more Pokémon. Hobie: Sounds like a plan Totodile: Totodile! Peter: (nods his head) We're going in. Meanwhile, Kraven and Persian were at Slowpoke Well. He has sent out his Growlithe who is using Odor Sleuth to get Spinarak-Man's scent. Growlithe then picks up a scent which leads out of Azalea Town. Growlithe: Growlithe Growl! Kraven: Excellent work, Growlithe. It seems as though our prey has left Azalea Town and is now heading into Ilex Forest. Time to go and set a trap Persian: Nyaa! Kraven returns Growlithe and he and Persian runs off to Ilex Forest. Deep in Ilex Forest, Peter, Harry, Hobie, Lyra, and their Pokémon were walking through. Lyra: This forest sure is big. Hobie: Yeah He sees two Pidgeys flying by, Metapods and Kakunas hanging on some trees, a Paras and Venonat walking on the grass, and a Noctowl resting on a tree. Hobie: There's a lot of Pokémon living here Harry: I'm sensing an opportunity to catch some of them Peter: You got that right, Harry. Spinarak: Spinarak Spinarak was seen crawling alongside his trainer The gang continues walking through the forest until Peter's Spinarak sense goes off. Peter: (thinking) That's odd why is my Spinarak-Sense tingling? Just then a small silver ball rolls by their feet Hobie: What the? The ball shoots black smoke causing the trainers to cough. Peter: What's with this smoke? Lyra: Aaa! Peter: Lyra?! (He hears Hobie and Harry's surprised yelp) Guys?! (takes out a Poké Ball) Butterfree, blow away the smoke with Gust! He summons Butterfree. Butterfree uses Gust to disperse the smoke. His friends are nowhere to be seen. Peter: Where did everyone go? Spinarak: Spin? Butterfree: Free? Lyra: Help! Peter: Oh no! My friends are in trouble! Looks like it's time to do some rescuing. Spinarak: Spin! Peter: Come on Peter, Spinarak, and Butterfree races through the forest looking for the otheres, but then Peter trips a wire and a cage is about to fall down on them. Peter: Look out! Peter quickly jumps out of the way thanks to his enhanced reflexes while Spinarak and Butterfree jumps and flutters away from the cage. Peter: A cage? Looks like someone set up booby traps in the Ilex Forest. That will put some of the Pokémon living here in danger. Spinarak: (angrily) Spinarak! Butterfree: Free! Peter: I think it's time to slip into something more comfortable Peter rushes behind a tree followed by Spinarak and Butterfree. He takes out his Spinarak-Man costume from his backpack and changes into it. He also put his String Shooters on. Butterfree was shocked, but Peter calms him down. Peter: Shh shh. Not so loud, Butterfree and yes I'm Spinarak-Man. I'll explain later. I promise. But right now we need to take care of this mess. Will you help me? Butterfree was reluctant but then nods his head Peter: Thanks! Let's go! Meanwhile, Lyra and Marill were seen trapped in a pit. Lyra: Help! Somebody! Marill: Marill! Spinarak-Man and Spinarak followed by Butterfree were going through Ilex Forest dodging most of the booby traps as they do that Spinarak-Man: Seriously, how many booby traps are installed here? Whoever did this must be smart to install them. Spinarak: Spin! Butterfree: Free Unbeknownst to them, Kraven and Persian are hiding behind a tree observing them with his binoculars. Kraven: The prey has been spotted! (to Persian) Persian, you know what to do! Persian: Nyaa! (runs off) Spinarak-Man and his Pokémon continues swinging through the trees. But just then, the young hero sees Persian jumping at them ready to pounce. Spinarak-Man: Uh oh! (He lets go of the web and dodges Persian. He lands on the ground as Butterfree hovers down. Persian lands as well) A Persian? (He takes out his Pokédex and scans Persian) Peter's Pokédex: Persian, the Classy Cat Pokémon and the evolved form of Meowth. Behind its lithe, elegant appearance lies a barbaric side. It will tear apart its prey on a mere whim. Persian lunges at the tree preparing to Slash them with it's claws, but Spinarak-Man, Spinarak, and Butterfree dodges to the side. Just then Spinarak-Man's Spinarak sense goes off as Kraven attempts to pounce at him from behind. The young hero instinctively grabs Kraven and throws him next to Persian. Spinarak-Man: Anybody ever told you that it is cowardly to attack from behind? Kraven: (gets up) You have good reflexes. My client was right about you. Spinarak-Man: Uh, who are you? Spinarak: Spin? Butterfree: Free? Kraven: I am Kraven, the World's Greatest Pokémon Hunter! Spinarak-Man: A hunter? I'm guessing you're the one that installed all the booby traps so you can capture all the Pokémon in this forest. Kraven: Yes, I installed those traps, but I did not come to capture the Pokémon. I've come to capture you! Spinarak-Man becomes shocked! Spinarak-Man: Oh boy Kraven takes out his spear from his back and let's out a battle cry as he lunges at the young hero. Persian also lunges at Spinarak and Butterfree. End Scene Hobie and Totodile were seen in a net dangling from a tree Hobie: How humiliating. Being trapped like this Totodile: Totodile! Hobie: We need to get down from here and find the others. Totodile, you think you can cut the net with your teeth? Totodile: Dile (Totodile begins to gnaw at the net) Meanwhile, Lyra and Marill are still trapped in the pit. Lyra: Hello? Can someone hear me?! Anybody?! Marill: Marill? Lyra: (sighs) It's no use, Marill. I'm not so sure if the others heard me. Voice Chiko? Lyra and Marill were surprised as they look up. Then a green Pokémon with a leaf on it's head appears. Lyra: Hey, that's a Chikorita. One of the starters in Johto. Marill: Marill Lyra takes out her Pokédex and scans Chikorita Lyra's Pokédex: Chikorita, the Leaf Pokémon. A sweet aroma gently wafts from the leaf on its head. It is docile and loves to soak up the sun's rays. Lyra: Hmm. Maybe it can help. Hey Chikorita, can you help us please? We're kinda stuck here. Chikorita thinks about it and then nods it's heads Chikorita: Chiko chiko It extends it's vines down in the hole. Marill hops onto Lyra's shoulder as she grabs the vine. Chikorita then pulls them out. Lyra: Thanks! Marill: Marill! Chikorita: (happily) Chiko! Spinarak-Man and Kraven are battling each other. Spinarak and Butterfree were able to hold their own against Persian. Spinarak shoots Poison Sting in Persian's face and Butterfree tackles it on it's side. Kraven is swinging his spear at Spinarak-Man as the hero dodges. Spinarak-Man: Whoa! Watch where you're pointing that. You can poke someone's eye out He shoots a web and pulls the spear out of Kraven's hand. Kraven: I don't need my spear. I'll beat you with my bare hands. Kraven charges and begins to throw punches at the young hero, but Spinarak-Man blocks and dodges the hits. He then punches back. Kraven attempts to punch him again, but Spinarak-Man flips over. Kraven suddenly grabs him by the ankle and slams him to the ground. Just as Kraven raises his fists, Spinarak-Man shoots webs on his fists and kicks Kraven down. Spinarak scurries under Persian and then bites on one of it's leg absorbing it's energy. Butterfree also uses Gust which causes Persian to be blown a bit. Spinarak-Man: Nice work guys. Keep it up! Just then, Kraven quickly gets up and throws a pile of dirt in Spinarak-Man's face. Spinarak-Man lets out a surprised yelp. Taking advantage of this, Kraven delivers two punches in Spinarak-Man's face and stomach. He then kicks the young hero causing him to stumble back. Kraven then takes out a net launcher and shoots a net that traps Spinarak-Man and pinning him to a tree. His Persian recovers from the attack and then uses Night Slash on both Spinarak and Butterfree. Spinarak is takes damage from it while Butterfree is knocked down. Kraven: (recovering his spear and walks over to the trapped hero along with Persian) At last, the hunt is complete. You are an interesting specimen, Spinarak-Man. Spinarak-Man: Really? Am I that special? Kraven: I have hunted many Pokémon in my day, but I have never faced a worthy prey such as you. Your abilities may save you, but in the jungle, I have the advantage. (points his spear at Spinarak-Man) Now I shall deliver you and your Pokémon to my client. Any last words? Spinarak-Man looks behind Kraven to see Butterfree getting up as he hovers in the air. Spinarak-Man: Yeah. Butterfree, use Gust! Kraven: Huh? Butterfree uses Gust emitting a strong wind. Kraven and Persian turns to see this as force of the wind is making them skids back. With his enemies distracted, Spinarak-Man uses his strength to break out of the net. Seeing that his prey is free, Kraven charges at the hero, but Spinarak-Man shoots web in his eyes and knocks him down with a punch. Persian attempts to slash at Spinarak-Man, but he dodges with the claw nearly getting his costume. Spinarak-Man then shoots a web on one of Persian's foot which sticks it to the ground. The young hero then picks up Spinarak. Spinarak-Man: Guys, fall back! Spinarak-Man shoots a web line and swings away with Butterfree flying after him. Spinarak-Man lands in one of the trees. While there, Spinarak-Man takes out a potion that he recently found in the forest and sprays Spinarak as Butterfree takes watch. Spinarak-Man: There, that should do it. Are you feeling okay, Spinarak? Spinarak: (nods it's head) Spinarak Butterfree: Free Spinarak-Man: That Kraven sure is tough. There must be a way to beat him. Spinarak: Spin, spin Spinarak-Man: (thinks and then snaps his fingers) I got it. If Kraven set up booby traps to capture me, then maybe I can set up my own trap to catch him. What do guys think? (Spinarak and Butterfree both agree by nodding their head) Great. Okay, here's the plan. Meanwhile, Hobie and Totodile trapped in the net. Totodile has tried to cut the net with it's teeth, but it only got part of the net cut. Hobie: (sighs) It's no good. The net's too thick. Lyra: Hobie? Hobie and Totodile look down to see Lyra, Marill, and Chikorita running towards them. Hobie: Lyra? You're okay. What happened? Lyra: Me and Marill fell down a pit that someone dug. But our new friend Chikorita rescued us Chikorita: Chiko! Hobie: That's great! Think you can get me and Totodile down please? Lyra: Sure thing. Chikorita can you please help our friend? Chikorita nods it's head and flicks it's leaf as a razor leaf cuts the net allowing Hobie and Totodile to drop down. Hobie: Thanks Chikorita! Totodile: Totodile! Chikorita: (pleased) Chiko! Lyra: Come on let's find Peter and Harry Hobie: Right On another tree, Harry and Cyndaquil are caught in their own nets Harry: Who would've thought someone would set up traps in this forest. Cyndaquil: Cynda! Harry: We gotta get out of this net and find the others. (gets an idea) Cyndaquil, use Ember on the net. Cyndaquil uses fires a little fireball on the bottom of the net. Harry goes over and pulls the burned net apart. He and Cyndaquil then dropped down to the ground. Harry: Thanks, Cyndaquil. Let's go! Cyndaquil: Cynda They race through the forest looking for the others Harry: I just the hope the others are alright In the other part of the forest, Kraven had just sent out Growlithe again to use Odor Sleuth as he and Persian were walking trying to find Spinarak-Man. Kraven: I cannot believe our prey got away. Persian: Nya Growlithe: Growl! Kraven: The next time I catch him, I will make sure he stays down. Spinarak-Man: Yo Kravey, over here! Kraven looks up to see Spinarak-Man on a tree with Butterfree hovering by with Spinarak riding on his back. Spinarak-Man: You want me, come and get me! Unless you're a big coward! (shoots a web line and swings away while Butterfree and Spinarak flies off in another direction) Kraven: (growls) Persian, Growlithe get his Pokémon. Spinarak-Man is mine! As Kraven runs after Spinarak-Man, both Growlithe and Persian takes off after Butterfree and Spinarak. Growlithe fires Ember at Butterfree but he easily dodges the attack. The ember hits a nearby Paras. Paras becomes angry that it was disturbed and fires Stun Spore at Growlithe and Persian. Persian easily dodges but Growlithe wasn't so lucky as it got paralyzed. Persian continues to pursue Butterfree and Spinarak. The two Bug Types stop as Spinarak jumps off of Butterfree. They both shot two String Shots that intertwine with each other. As Persian got closer, they pull causing Persian to trip over the String Shot and slide pass another wire. Then an iron cage falls on Persian trapping it. Persian tries to get out but the cage is too tough. Spinarak and Butterfree both nod to each other as they head off to find their trainer. Meanwhile, Kraven is chasing after Spinarak-Man who swings from tree to tree. Spinarak-Man: Come on Kraven, is that the best you got? You're as slow as a Slowpoke. Kraven: Do not mock me, Spinarak-Man! You will soon be at my mercy when I catch you again Spinarak-Man: That's what you think Kraven leaps and attempts to grab the young hero, but Spinarak-Man swiftly dodges causing Kraven to hit a branch. Spinarak-Man then lands behind the branch and shoots a web line at the branch. He pulls and let's go which sends Kraven flying. Kraven then hits a giant web gets stuck to it. Spinarak-Man goes over hangs upside down in front of him. Spinarak-Man: (chuckles) Looks like the hunter just became the hunted. Kraven: How did you do that? Spinarak-Man: I figured you were trying to catch me by setting up all these traps. So, I planned a little trap of my own. Now, who hired you to capture me? Kraven: Someone who is very interested in you. Said that he needs you for your DNA. Spinarak-Man: Really. Well then, you can tell your client that I will be ready for him. I won't be easy to capture Kraven: (growls) Mark my words Spinarak-Man. When I get out of here, you will pay for humiliating me. I will mount your head on my wall! I will...! (before he can finish his sentence, Spinarak-Man webs his mouth shut) Spinarak-Man: Okay I've heard enough. See ya Kraven! He swings away from the scene and climbs onto a tree. Peter takes off his mask as Butterfree with Spinarak on his back flies up to him Peter: Great work you two. That takes care of our little hunter problem. I assume you guys already took care of his Pokémon? Both Spinarak and Butterfree nod their heads. Spinarak: Spinarak! Butterfree: Free free! Peter: Nice! (to Butterfree) Butterfree, I owe you an explanation on why I'm Spinarak-Man. Butterfree nods his head as Peter began to tell his story to him. After Peter finish telling his story, Butterfree was both in awe while sad at the same time. Peter: Now do you understand, Butterfree? That's why I became a hero. Buterfree nods his head as he understood why Peter is Spinarak-Man. He then flies over to Peter and hugs him while being a little teary eyed. Peter: (smiles) Thank you. Now let's go find the others. End Scene Hobie, Lyra, Marill, Totodile, and Chikorita were walking through the forest looking for their two friends. Hobie: Harry? Lyra: Peter? Marill: Marill?! Totodile: Totodile!? Chikorita: Chiko?! Harry: Guys! Cyndaquil: Cynda! They see Harry and Cyndaquil running towards them Hobie: Harry! You're okay Harry: We sure are? Cyndaquil: Cynda! Lyra: Now we need to find Peter and Spinarak Peter: Over here! The friends all see Peter and Spinarak running to them as well. All of them are relieved Harry: Peter, Spinarak. Are you guys okay? Peter: We're fine. Me and Spinarak were just keeping ourselves safe when the smoke bomb detonated. What happened to you guys? Lyra: Me and Marill got trapped in a pit, but this Chikorita rescued us. Chikorita: Chiko Peter: Interesting. Spinarak: Spinarak Hobie: Me and Totodile got caught in a net. Harry: The same thing happened to me and Cyndaquil. Who set up those traps anyway? Peter: I overheard someone calling himself Kraven the Hunter when he fought against Spinarak-Man. Hobie: Kraven? As in Kraven's Amazing Hunts? Lyra: What is that? Hobie: It was a reality show hosted by Sergei Kravinoff. But it was later taken off the air due to negative reviews about him actually harming Pokémon. I read it on the news Peter: I'm guessing he wants to become a real hunter by becoming a poacher to hunt Pokémon. Spinarak: Spinarak Harry: Who would want to watch a show that hunts Pokémon? That is something no one wants to see especially those who love Pokémon. Lyra: Yeah. Pokémon shouldn't be poached for money. (to Chikorita) Chikorita Chikorita: Chiko? Lyra: I want to thank you for helping me and my friends. Chikorita smiles and hugs Lyra. She then gets an idea Lyra: Say, would like to come with me, Chikorita? I can always use another friend. Chikorita was surprised by this, but it later nods it's head. Lyra: Great! (she takes out a Friend Ball and taps Chikorita's head. It gets sucked in and after a few shakes locks) I just caught a Chikorita! Marill: Marill! Harry: Sweet! Cyndaquil: Cynda! Hobie: Nice work, Lyra! Totodile: Toto! Peter: Congratulations, Lyra! I'm sure you and Chikorita would have a good friendship with each other. Spinarak: Spinarak! Lyra: Thank you, Peter. We will. Marill: (happily) Marill! After dealing with Kraven the Hunter, Peter and his friends are not out of the woods yet. They will still have another adventure as they continue their trek through the Ilex Forest. What will happen next as the journey continues? Characters * Peter Parker (Spinarak-Man) * Harry * Hobie Brown * Lyra Villains * Team Rocket ** Doctor Octavius * Kraven the Hunter Pokémon * Spinarak (Peter's) * Butterfree (Peter's) * Totodile (Hobie's) * Marill (Lyra's) * Chikorita (Lyra's, newly caught) * Persian (Kraven's) * Growlithe (Kraven's) * Octillery (Otto's) * Pidgey (wild, 2x) * Metapod (several) * Kakuna (several) * Noctowl (wild) * Paras (wild) * Venonat (wild) Trivia * This is the first time Peter has revealed his identity as Spinarak-Man to one of his Pokémon. Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Spinarak-Man